The present disclosure relates generally to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and, more specifically, to devices and methods for reducing the size of display panel routings.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such display panels typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCD devices typically include picture elements (image pixels) arranged in a matrix to display an image that may be perceived by a user. The matrix, sometimes called an array, includes rows and columns of thin-film-transistors (TFTs) arranged adjacent to a layer of liquid crystal material, wherein the each TFT represents an image pixels. Individual pixels of an LCD device may variably permit light to pass when an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material in each pixel, which may be generated based upon a voltage difference between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The TFT of the pixel passes the voltage difference onto a pixel electrode when an activation voltage is applied to its gate and a data signal voltage is applied to its source. By controlling the amount of light that may be emitted from each pixel, the LCD, in conjunction with a color filter array, may cause a viewable color image to be displayed.
As electronic devices become smaller and/or as the number of pixels of an LCD increases, the components of the pixels may be manufactured with a smaller size. This reduction in size may present various engineering and/or manufacturing challenges. For example, when a width of a metallic LCD panel routing is reduced and the other dimensions of the metallic LCD panel routing remain the same, the resistance of the metallic LCD panel routing usually increases. This increase in resistance may cause an undesirable increase in the power consumed by an electronic device that includes such a routing. In certain embodiments, the resistance of a metallic LCD panel routing may be reduced by increasing the depth of a layer forming the metallic LCD panel routing. Unfortunately, when the depth of a layer forming the metallic LCD panel routing increases, it may be more difficult to etch the layer to a desired dimension.